


[Fanvid] Best Friend

by VesperRegina



Category: The Nanny
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Festivids, Festivids 2016, Gen, Harry Nilsson - Freeform, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 14:11:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9660728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VesperRegina/pseuds/VesperRegina
Summary: "So, in other words..."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [larissabernstein](https://archiveofourown.org/users/larissabernstein/gifts).



> Music is a blend of "Best Friend" and "Cuddly Toy" by Harry Nilsson.

[Watch on Youtube.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nUIgy_oiy2c)  


**Author's Note:**

> Download [9 MB @ Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/ho25a4s4nm8i2hi/bestfriend.zip). Can also be [reblogged at Tumblr](http://actiaslunaris.tumblr.com/post/157111452377/best-friend-a-the-nanny-vid-humor-niles-the). Commentary [at Dreamwidth](http://actiaslunaris.dreamwidth.org/482495.html).


End file.
